I dream of Sesshomaru
by My DeathWish
Summary: Kagome is dreaming of Sessh. She believes it's nothing serious, but what happens when her opinion about him changes not only because of the dreams? How will Sessh react to her sudden change of opinion? It's a SesshKag pairing!
1. Dreams mean nothing I hope

**Title:** I dream of... Sesshomaru  
**Author:** My DeathWish  
**Chapter 1 Title: **Dreams mean nothing… I hope

**Summary: **Kagome is dreaming of Sessh. She believes it's nothing serious, but what happens when her opinion about him changes not only because of the dreams? How will Sessh react to her sudden change of opinion? It's a Sesshy/Kag pairing!

**Disclaimer:** See here on the computer. Right next to where it says disclaimer. Yep! Right here! Can you guess? Yes! Inuyasha DOES'T, I repeat, DOES NOT belong to me in any which-way what-so-ever! I won't repeat in any other chapters of this fic! Why? Because it pains me so. If your looking for the disclaimer of this fic, refer back to here.

_me NO own,_  
_you NO sue…._

**Before I Forget: **Kagome has blue eyes in the manga series and she has brown in the animated series. I use blue. This I hope will clear the confusion that may occur.

** Prologue**

Eyes fluttered open blinking back sleep, then slowly closed again. It was too quick to see the surroundings, but slow enough to see that it was the dead of night. _Just what I need, one more of Inuyasha's: 'lets bug the hell out of Kagome by heading off to find the FREAKING jewel shards in the middle of the FREAKING night! AND not to mention carry her on your back, with that STUPID, UNCOMFERTABLE, OFFAL……ly… soft…, silky…, fluffy… … **WHAT!** _

Kagome's eyes bolted open as she tried to gather her scattered thoughts and sit up, but completely stilled when she heard a low growl. It was then that it hit her._ Oh. I'm just riding on Sesshomaru's back. _… … O.k.? Lets try that again: It was then that IT HIT HER! **_WAIT! I'M RIDING ON SESSHOMAR'S BACK!_**. Better.

Least to say she was scared. I mean, here she was riding on the Great Taiyoukai of the Western Lands! One of the most, if not, THE most feared man! Who wouldn't be intimidated?

She was in a seating position on where his neck met his shoulders, in his demon form. She held on to his fur for dear life and started to freak out. A threatening, but somewhat comforting growl calmed her down or at least stilled her again. _God! He's going to eat me! I-I don't want to die yet, especially not like this!_ She cringed and … cringed… and again she cringed! _Umm…? Kay? Aren't I suppose to die by the hands of … never mind. _When opportunity pops up, grab it duh!

"Um… S-Sesshomaru-u?" she whispered leaning closer next to his ear. Another, more calm growl came as a reply that he was listening._ I'll take that as a 'what do you want? Give me a reason not to kill you before I decide to.'_ She swallowed, "A-Ah… um… why-? How-?" _Kagome! Just say it, it's not like it will kill you. Oh… yeah…_ "C-can you please s-stop and put m-me DOOOWWNNN…!"

He stopped in less than a fraction of a second before she even finished, which sent her flying off his back with a 'whoosh'. _Oh god, I'm going to die as a pancake, then dog chow. _"AHH!" her hands crept to face expecting sudden death, but again it never came. Slowly opening her eyes she removed her hands._ This is getting really weird._

She was hovering about ten feet above the ground, being held by none other than Sesshomaru. It wasn't bad enough that he had saved her but-_ WHAT? He saved me? Why? … …? Wait, how exactly is he holding me up if he is in his demon form?_ She slowly turned to face him and had to …smile? A Million-Dollar-Smile at that.

**Dreams mean nothing… I hope**

She suddenly rose up looking around. _I'm in my room…?_ _It-it was just a dream… That was … weird. It was a once in a blue moon dream._ That was the 4th time that week, considering this was the 5th day that she had that dream. _So it's an 80 thing… no big deal. Right? It can't be serious, I mean, what girl in her right mind would not dream about Sesshomaru if she had seen him at least once? Then again not many can go prancing around, bragging that they have seen him, and have actually lived to tell about it._ She sighed. _Easy there Kagome, I'm sure it's just a late reaction from the battles we encountered with him. That HAS to be it. _

Kagome quickly shrugged the thought off and slowly clawed out of bed in a rather regretful way. _Great it's Friday. I only have until around 4 this afternoon before Inuyasha comes and drags me back. Literally. I just hope the others can put up with him. If he does anything I swear I'll 'sit' him to oblivion!_ She knew he would never do anything to put any of them in danger. No matter how much he hated to admit it, she knew he was happy to have people who cared about him._ If only he could admit his feelings… HELLO this IS Inuyasha your talking about here. The most OBNOXIOUS, cute…, EGOTISTICAL, really cute…, ANNOYING, really really cute…, RUDE, extremely cute…, SELF-CENTERED mutt there is, except maybe,… Sessh-No! Don't think about him. Don't think about him. Him… him who? Good. _She sighed and went about dragging her feet with her to the kitchen. Trust me, which was a great battle itself.

"Kagome, be a dear and take Souta to the game shop. I promised him he could go, but I don't have the time to take him myself." Her mother asked, as she washed the dishes from their breakfast. "It wouldn't take long and I do remember you saying that you were going to pick up supplies to carry with you to Feudal Japan." Kagome was going to open her mouth to argue, but stopped when her mother beat her to it, "if you don't take him, you are not going to leave this house. Is that understood?." _She's saying that like it's a bad thing._ " Hai." A sigh escaped as Kagome motioned up the stairs and to her room.

She easily opened her door, slipped in and went to the bathroom. Pealing off her pajamas she slipped into the tub to relax. _Ah… This feels so good. I won't be able to get a good bathe, not to mention a good nights sleep, and a decent meal in a while, when I leave._ Kagome closed her eyes and not soon after was consumed by welcomed sleep.

Kagome was dangling about ten feet above the ground, being help by none other than Sesshomaru. It wasn't bad enough that he had saved her but- _WHAT? He saved me? Why? … …? Wait, how exactly is he holding me up if he is in his demon form? _She slowly turned to face him and had to …smile? A Million-Dollar-Smile at that.

He was still in his demon form sitting. His two hind legs and rump flat on the ground, with the other one strait upward. Paw to the ground, muscular leg traveling up and connected to his shoulders that were held proudly and his tail… _his tail! _She couldn't help but smile wider, if that was possible.

His tail was being uncontrollably wagged back and forward. _He looks so cute… _

_WHAT! This is Sesshomaru. This is Sesshomaru! This is Sesshomaru!_

_ Yeah, but he is so cute, look at him… _

_WHO THE HECK ARE YOU! And what the-_

_ I'm you stupid! I'm your conscious. _

_Oh… But THIS IS SESSHOMARU!_

_ I know that! Look at him, does he honestly look like he would hurt a fly? _

_More like pull its wings off one by one, then its legs one by one, then-_

_ Alright! I get it! _

Just like that the voice disappeared._ Good riddance!_ She continued to smile until a thought that was plaguing her finally struck a core, _HOW THE HECK IS HE HOLDING ON TO ME!_ She hesitantly looked up only to see his fangs. He was holding her up by having a strong hold on the back of her shirt and a bit of her skirt._ OH CRAP! _Kagome instinctively rushed her hands to hold down her skirt from any exposure. "PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN!"

Sesshomaru flinched from her sudden outburst and whimpered, which totally caught her by surprised. He also did as she wished and gently settled her down, so that her feet would touch the ground and removed his fangs. She was stunned, to say the least. She slowly back away from him, fear vibrating off of her. He sensed this and attempted to calm her down by letting a low growl to roll trough his throat, but it only served to frighten her more. He regretted growling and show submission by lowering his head and body to the ground.

Kagome had no clue as to how to react. _Why is he acting this way?_ She wanted to run, but her legs wouldn't comply, instead the motioned her towards him. _NO! Move away! Move right, left, back, anywhere, but closer to HIM!_ She walked cautiously towards him and stopped a feet away from his snout, _he looks so cute… and …sad…_ "I'm sorry…" she almost choked on her own words.

What he did next baffled her. He lifted his head up as to accept her apology and pushed his snout even closer to her, but remained lying down. Tail still uncontrollably wagging. She was utterly shocked,_ I seemed to be doing that a lot lately._ She was positive that he was going to kill her, but he didn't. Even more shocked, more like confused, was that she realized that her hand had been traveling towards him.

She was quickly pulled out of her daze by a loud knock on her door followed by, "KAGOME, MAMA SAID THAT YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO CARRY ME, HURRY UP ALREADY. BY THE TIME WE GET THEIR I WILL BE AN OLD MAN!"

"Funny. You act like a three year old…"

"WHAT!"

"FUNNY. YOU ACT LIKE A THREE YEAR OLD!"

"WHAT!"

**"FUNNY. YOU-AH!** **Forget it!"**

**"… WHAT!"**

_1… 2… 3… _

Kagome and Souta had long separated after the arrived at the mall. Souta had gone to the game shop while Kagome stopped at the book store. _How DARE he! I'm not COOL enough to go into the game shop with him! I DON'T even like the stupid games they have! 'No girls can go in' he said. Stupid… little brat… Not good enough to go into a STUPID game shop! What-WHO does he think he is! THAT'S IT! I'm going into that stupid game shop and he's not going to stop me!_

That's the scene we find Kagome in. A stampeding buffalo on a mission… This is going to be a long and eventful day.

**End Chapter**


	2. Parting is such sweet sorrow Ha! I'm so ...

**~Parting is such sweet sorry… Ha! I'm so gone!~**  
  
"MAMA, KAGOME BROKE HER PROMISE! SHE DIDN'T LET ME GET THE GAME!!!"  
  
… … … Leave me out of this… I suck at this stuff… Family affairs… …  
  
"Kagome…" Mrs. Higurashi spoke with a calm and velvety voice…  
  
Kagome swallowed, _I don't have a rosary__… __good. I usually pull this act and 'sit' Inuyasha. I nice, big 'sit' too_.  
  
**~*~**  
  
That was how she got grounded. Even worse, her mother didn't even band her from going to the Feudal Era… No, she instead said that she was to be grounded when she came back. _A full three days of my life babysitting… Great… I didn't even do anything.   
_**  
~Flashback~**  
  
_THAT'S IT!!! I'm going into that stupid game shop and Souta's not going to stop me!_ That's the scene we find Kagome in.   
  
A stampeding buffalo on a mission… This is going to be a long and eventful day…  
  
She marched to the game shop that was right across from the book store. _How convenient…_   
  
Taking even breaths to calm herself down before she proceeded into the store. It was as every other store, but instead it was full of games and games and-guess what- more GAMES. She sighed, _what the heck have I gotten myself into?_ She did like games, but wasn't the type of person to play it every minute of the day. She also didn't buy them. When she was bored she would look for something to do, most searches ending with one of Souta's game, but that was about all.  
  
There was rows and rows of games stacked. It was just as the book store she was at… except filled with games of every kinds. For different systems and some even categorized by alphabetical order. _Looks like someone has a lot of free time on their hands… or needs a life… _She sighed… _I belong with this job…  
_  
Spotting Souta ahead Kagome decided to make her presence 'known', especially to him. Bearing an evil smile she slithered towards him. Talk about a snake.   
  
She was about to scare him good. It was the least she could do after all. Payback was indeed sweet. He had embarrassed her at the mall just a few weeks ago and she did not forget nor did she even consider forgiving him.   
  
**~^~**  
  
It was at the Ice-cream parlor. She had a cone in hand and was sitting at a table with her friends Arimi, Yuka, Eri, when he sneaked up behind her very quietly and made a sound that strongly resembled to that of the imp's screech Inuyasha had defeated prier to her coming home that day.  
  
She on instinct she threw the ice cream cone up and jumped out of her seat taking a fighting stances, that she had learned from Sango, who stated 'a woman can **never** be fully prepared in this age'. As she looked at a very frighten Souta she hadn't noticed the crowd that happened to form around her AND her falling ice cream that just so happen to land on her head. That wasn't even the worst part. Who should arrive with a napkin ready in hand just for her, than Hojo.  
  
She showed her appreciation with her ever so famous smile, which he visibly returned. It was not that she hated the guy. Oh no. She couldn't… he was so sweet and kind, caring and lovable… he was perfect- many would say… That was why she **couldn't** stand him! He was THE perfect guy at her school- **no**, girls even women would say he was the most perfect guy **ever. **  
  
That was why she wasn't attracted to him in a more serious way as she was to Inuyasha, _Ha! It only the ears! _Hojo was just…** too** perfect. He had no flaw. She strived to see past him for a flaw, a bad childhood that he was trying to cover up with his smiles. He never did seem to be sad. Maybe he was a drug addict? _That would describe him always being happy…_ But no. She even thought he was the type of guy that pretends to like you until he got you in his bed, but no. He was kind and caring, never thinking of hurting anyone.  
  
What really annoyed her was the fact that her friends were always- when I say always I mean every single second of every single minute of every single day of every single week of every single month of every single year- *takes in a long breath* trying to get her to hook up with him, even when she said it was not necessary. You shouldn't be mad at them tough, they were only looking for someone special for her.   
  
After she had told them about Inuyasha and how he had a short temper, they have been trying to get her to be with a more caring man. In her case they said she was in a desperate need of boyfriend _and better taste._ They said she needed a guy who could love you forever and ever. _How fairytale fantasy like…_What she really needed was a guy who could withstand whatever the world throws at you with her.   
  
In Hojo's case however, he never had faith against him, _how ironic…_ And in any case, she wasn't looking for a boyfriend… _Yet._  
  
**~^~**  
  
She was about to pounce when she saw the center of her thoughts. "Hojo…" She really regretted whispering his name. It seemed that he didn't hear tough. _Thank god. Don't want to deal with him now… _  
  
Hojo was checking out some games that were a couple of feet ahead of them. Kagome quickly hid in a little spot she found that just suits her. She also grabbed Souta and they both made their way out without being seen by Hojo, but unfortunately as she thought she escaped, Souta started his protest.  
  
Kagome didn't have time for him now as Hojo moved to exit the store. She quickly covered his mouth with her hand and dragged him back home. Literally. He was still struggling with protests, but they managed to get home unseen by Hojo.  
**  
~End Flashback~**  
_  
So I didn't let him get his game… I didn't because… well… I had a good reason! I did it to avoid Hojo. Yep! He would have probably invite me somewhere and I wouldn't be able to protest because I always so no and hurt his feelings somewhat. We probably would have talked for hours too… well he would have._ She sighed as she sat upright on her bed.   
  
It was at that moment that she was snapped out of her thoughts by the phone. She lazily let her hand drop to the floor where he phone lay. Picking it up, she groaned her normal greeting, "huh?"  
  
"Kagome! Are you okay? You sound tribal! Good thing it's Friday. You can stay home for the weekend and get better. OH! I almost forgot. WHY DID YOU DITCH **HOJO!**"  
  
Kagome got most of it, but what struck her was the last part._ How did she know?_  
  
"Don't you remember you had a date with him."  
  
_Oh. She was talking about something else…… WAIT! **A DATE?!**_ "Arimi, I did?"  
  
"YES! The poor guy was at the game shop waiting for you!"  
  
_I knew I forgot something…_Kagome sighed.  
  
"He'll understand when I tell him that you didn't feel good. You know I still wonder how you manage to get so many sicknesses and not go to the doctors…"  
  
"Well.. You see… um… Grandpa… YEA!… … *fake cough* He says that's I don't need a doctor and *cough* he will do some exorcism to get rid of the 'evil spirits' that have plagued me… *nervous laugh*" _I hope she buys this, it's a billion times better than what he usually tells them.   
_  
"Well I guess… The old man is a bit… 'off the top' so you should be careful. Well later then."  
  
"Bye"  
  
Kagome placed the phone back down and just clasped back into the very inviting bed_. I'll just take a short nap… nothing could possibly… _she didn't have time to finish her thought as she succumbed to sleep.  
  
**~^~**  
  
She was utterly shocked,_ I seemed to be doing that a lot lately._ She was positive that Sesshomaru was going to kill her, but he didn't. She was even more shocked, more like confused, when she realized that her hand was traveling towards him.   
  
He didn't seem to be fazed by her drawing closer. His tail was still in its rhythm. Kagome reached out for him and surprisingly he didn't budge. She placed her right hand farther up on his snout and rubbed him behind the ear. _A dogs greatest weakness…_ He even leaned into her palm.   
**  
~^~**  
  
**"KAGOME!!!"**  
  
Kagome jumped out of bed. Literally. But settled back in and answered with a, **"WHAT?!"**  
  
**"MOM SAID…** um**…** ah**…** something**…** **I FORGOT!!!"**  
  
She would have been seething and chasing him caring something big to throw at him if she hadn't fallen right back to asleep again as she pulled the covers back up.  
  
**~^~**  
  
Somehow as the darken void cleared she once again found herself on Sesshomaru's back, but this time she enjoyed the warmth and the feeling of the wind. She sat at where his neck met his shoulders. He must have been going at least 30-35 miles as he jumped from cloud to cloud in the sky.  
  
She never felt so… free. Usually when Inuyasha carried her he would always have his 'comments' about how she was slowing him down. Now she was the one telling Sesshomaru to go higher and higher and it didn't even seem to tweak him. Instead he seemed almost… happy. And the motion of his tail proved that theory.  
  
The moon was in clear view and it was peacefully quite. Somehow he stopped on one of the clouds and looked directly to the moon. She followed the gaze and gasped. It was beautiful. Instead of the moon glowing a slivery-white color it was a light blue. A marvelous light blue.  
  
She easily slipped off of him when he was upright and bravely walked on the cloud. She got a closer spot at the end and sat there watching the moon. It was so marvelous… _So much for once in a blue moon_**…** She smile, an honest and peaceful smile. It truly was marvelous, _even with Sesshomaru…  
_  
"Beautiful isn't it…" spoke a strong, smooth voice from behind her.  
  
**~^~**  
  
"Sessh-" _Oh._ She again woke with a start, but this time she seemed disappointed? _What is happening with me?_ She crawled out of bed to see that her room was dark._ OH CRAP! I must have slept longer than I thought!_ She dashed around her room to get her supplies that she would need and threw them into her overly sized yellow pack. When she looked at the clock she grabbed her pack and ran. _It's 9:30! It's 9:30! **IT'S 9:30!**_  
  
**~*~  
**  
She eagerly waved goodbye to everyone and went to the well. Of course she would miss them, but she couldn't wait to go to feudal Japan. For one she would be able to breath the fresh morning air, be away from Souta…, see Inuyasha again, be away from Souta…, see shippo and Sango even Miroku had his good points- if anyone found them I'd love to know them, be away from Souta…, and have some peace and quite… _Who am I kidding?! Peace and quite- Ha! Inuyasha will probably push us all to the brink of exhaustion and I would have to give him a nice 'sit' so we could rest. Even then he would start his whining and he scolds Shippo for whining. Ha! Such a hypocrite!_  
  
She sighed and remembered that she was going to be able to show off her new strengths at school, when she returned. Her friends had all wondered how she became so fit and was still off on so many 'sick' days._ If they only knew that I was transported into the past because I have a duty to fulfill in the Sengoku Era and I actually fight off big, scary demons… They would probably check to see if I have a fever and then pronounce me as permanently insane. Then I wouldn't be surprised if I was transported to the most functional hospital, in the most deserted place, AND that Hojo would 'somehow' move there and continue to visit and bring me presents to help my 'condition'… Now that would drive me insane!  
_  
She reached the well and pulled her pack tighter. Soon she jumped in and was encircled with the mystifying blue aura. She landed at the bottom of the well and set about the difficult task of getting her pack up with her. _I'll leave it hear for now, until I can get Inuyasha to get it. It's not like anyone would steal it. It's at the bottom of a dry well._  
  
~*~  
  
After climbing up the well and taking a seat at the edge she look up at the moon. _That dream… It seemed so real… _She was pulled out of her thoughts by the rustling of the bushes in front of her.  
  
_Oh great I don't have my bow and arrows. I forgot I left them at Kaede's hut. Then again it could just be Inuyasha or Shippo._ She got up to her feet, took a few step forward, and saw a streak of silver go around her and then turned to her left and went in that direction. _I don't sense a jewel shard… and it doesn't have an evil aura… Silver streak… Could it be- NO! Of course not! __…__ I think…_  
  
Kagome being naturally curious followed. She walked for a while until she came upon a clearing where she had lost the silver streaked creature _or whatever it was.   
_  
She walked into the center of the clearing and looked around. Nothing felt out of place… It was strangely calming and relaxing… _so different from being with Inuyasha and everyone… there's just me… _She looked up and saw the moon again. Wherever she was,_ it had nice view of the radiant moon…  
_  
"Beautiful isn't it…" a strong, smooth voice whispered.  
  
She gasped and when regaining her voice she turned around.  
  
"Sesshomaru!"  
**  
~End Chapter~**  



	3. Worse than poison

**~Worse than poison…~**  
  
Kagome walked into the center of the clearing and looked around. Nothing felt out of place… It was strangely calming and relaxing… She looked up and saw the moon again. Wherever she was,_ it sure had nice view of the moon.  
_  
"Beautiful isn't it…"a strong, smooth voice whispered from behind of her.  
  
She gasped and when regaining her voice swiftly turned around.  
  
"Sesshomaru!"  
  
In fact it was Sesshomaru. _How could I have missed it? How could I have not picked him up?_ He stood a few feet ahead of her. She couldn't see his eyes because his bangs hid them and she swore she felt a sad vibe radiating off of him… _NAA!   
_  
Kagome went to take a step back, but felt a sharp pain in travel trough her legs then up her spine. Then an unwanted feeling of cold overcame her. She immediately froze. "I-It's s-so c-cold" she merely mumbled but knew he had herd her.  
  
The wind blew, making a howling sound that sent even more shivers up her spine. In a blink of an eye, her eye, he was adjacent to her, a mere foot separating the two.   
  
People say eyes are the window to a persons soul… but she still couldn't see the windows to his soul. For one he was still looking up at the moon and two, _who knows if he has a soul… Even if he did would I really be able to see into him? He seems so cold on the out side, but… but what if he is only doing this for his own good… AHH! Kagome, your getting ahead of yourself! Again!_  
  
"S-Sessho-maru?" she trembled from the cold not form fear. She never did show fear for him, except for the occasional get out of the way from attacks and hide behind Inuyasha, but never **real** fear. She really was one of a kind. Not many female, humans at that, would **ever** challenge the 'Great Lord of the Western Lands'. Then again she's not many… She **is** Kagome.  
  
He didn't answer, but another whistling wind brushed her face which made her squint. She went to take a step back, but as she tried the sharp pain in her legs worsened. She flinched but not from the pain… Something-no someONE encircled her with THEIR hand around HER waist.  
  
She didn't struggle-no the pain who only continue to get worse if she moved, but also… she felt warm. She was surprised that for someone with an ice-cold impression was so warm to be near with… _Sesshomaru…_ All thoughts of fear, betrayal, anger, even sorrow, flew out her mind. All she cared about right now was the warmth that she was feeling. She pulled him tighter by rapping her hands around his waist. He didn't seem to mind or protest so she just snuggled closer into his chest.  
  
Then everything came crashing down by a simple sentence: "What the hell are you doing wench?!" She jumped, instantly pulling her hands away and went to take a step away from him when she caught a glimpse of his eyes. They were now a dark, lifeless black and his haori were now black too and, _no it couldn't be 'HIM'!  
_  
"Stupid wench…" he mouthed in an all too familiar voice that sounded like- _No, what the-?_ Along with the changing of his height.  
  
"S-Sesshomaru?"  
  
** ~^~**  
  
Kagome swiftly shot up breathing heavily. _It was just another dream… but that was- no! It-**He** wasn't Sesshomaru!_ She was in a room-no a hut. _Kaede's hut?  
_   
She glanced around the room and saw Shippo, Sango, Miroku…, Miroku's wandering hand…, Miroku's wandering hand on its way to Sango's rear end…, Sango's Hiraikotsu contacting human skull… followed by the monk falling to the ground with a 'thump' and "look at the ***@-@*** pretty stars", Miroku pointing to inanimate objects around his head, and finally Inuyasha… Who was sitting on the futon and looked as tough she had been resting on his lap, for where he was positioned.  
  
"KAGOME!" an all too familiar orange fur ball all but screech as it collided into her.  
  
"Shippo!" Kagome just returned his excitement and hugged him closer.   
  
**~*~**  
  
"So what your saying is that Inuyasha found me unconscious and brought me here where I was out for about a whole day?!"   
  
"Yes Kagome-chan" replied the taijiya as she continued the never ending questions of a special raven-haired miko.  
  
"And I wasn't injured?"   
  
"Hai."  
  
"So why was I unconscious?"  
  
"I don't know. Kaede-obaba was the one to treat you. She must have found out something. Asking her would benefit you, but she left to treat an injured child in the neighboring village. She said that the miko there has also fallen ill and cannot help her village so that is why she is going."  
  
Kagome nodded "And why didn't Inuyasha come and get me if I was late?" She sighed.  
  
"Inuyasha has gotten himself into more trouble than he already has…" Sango stated as she stared at Kagome who had just realized that she asked that out loud. "He has been fighting more demons while you have been away and is very strict about Miroku, Kirara, Shippo, or myself helping him. All the more surprising is that he has returned without a scratch every time."   
  
"Oh…" was all Kagome could muster up over her embarrassment. She didn't mean to sound selfish, but it was just a question that popped up in her mind and was gnawing away at her for some time now.  
  
Sango smiled a 'I know what you were thinking' smile and walked closer to her, mainly to get away from a still unconscious houshi. "Don't worry about it."  
  
"Feh! I have always defeated demons without obtaining a wound or scratch!" The Inu mustered as he shifted to a more comfortable position on the futon.  
  
Kagome smiled and asked, "How long does it take to travel to the village and back again?"  
  
Sango took some time to think before answering, "About two moons. Maybe one."  
  
"At least a week then…"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Okay…" Kagome had a thoughtful feature plastid on her face as she petted Shippo, who it seems had fallen asleep in the mists of her questions.  
  
"Sango-san, please forgive me, I was tempted with your radiant beauty and couldn't help myself. It is after all a hard act, for one to be around one as beautiful as you." Miroku chanted, yes chanted, in his lecherous voice as he finally regained consciousness. I guess he never herd flattery will get you nowhere, but then again, this is the Sengoku Era. Anything can happen… And when I say anything, I mean **anything! **  
  
Sango's appearance changed somewhat, to a softer expression- that was** before** his hand 'somehow' made contact with her backside. Two attempts in about 3 minutes already, WOW a new record. When will he ever learn…?  
  
**"HENTAI!!!"**  
  
*****Sigh***** As we turn to the right to look at this nice piece of fabric, maybe silk, that Kagome was currently looking at. It was hung on the back wall of Kaede's hut and we hear a certain boomerang whizzing by. We see the nice floral pattern that goes in a slanted left to right pattern. The petals of the flowers are all a reddish, maybe a pink, no a rosy color with a nice rusted green texture for stems…   
  
In the background we hear a loud 'SMACK' then a certain houshi falling to the ground. We see that the cloth has an amber- no a reddish brown? _Where have I seen that before… Hmm… _It looks like a circular stain in the upper right position.  
  
Kagome glanced back to where she last saw Miroku, who was now currently acknowledging the earth and a fuming taijiya next to him. Kagome had to smile, she was… well she was home. You might say it's odd, but this had been her second family. The exterminator know as Sango, the kitsune known as Shippo, the lecherous monk as Miroku, and… and the hanyou who had stolen her hearth and probably didn't even know it… _Inuyasha._  
  
She was home. With the people she loved and had to protect. Her family back home in her time was… well… would always be her first family and she loved them with all her hearth plus two, but she had- she felt that this place would always be her home. _It just calls to me…, but it could just be the Shikon- NO! I belong here. I love it here… I just hope that I can stay here after the Shikon is completed. I wish to be able to always visit here and be able to go back home too, but it might just be too much to ask for… _  
  
Kagome turned to face Inuyasha who had been peculiarly quiet. "Inuyasha?"  
  
"Humph… What?!"  
  
"How did you find me?"  
  
"You passed out on the ground next to the well. Stupid ningens… I found you and brought you back."  
  
"…" _Wait didn't I fell unconscious when I entered this era? I thought my dream started when I was in the well…  
_  
"What were you dreaming?"  
  
The question brought Kagome out of her thoughts, well… she almost fell out of her seat, but it brought her out of her thoughts no less. "Oh… it was… um… I guess… um… it was more of a nightmare, at least at the end…" she whispered the end of her sentence frustrated with herself that she had liked the way Sesshomaru felt, _especially next to me…_ She quickly shook the thought away and scolded herself. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Feh! You were grabbing on to me and whispering something. It sounded like a name, but I didn't recognize it."  
  
She almost face faulted. Again. _God, he doesn't know. I know that he doesn't really** like** his half-brother and how am I suppose to tell him? Just walk up to him and say 'hey Inuyasha, well you see for the past few weeks I've been dreaming about Sesshomaru. Yep! And I like the way he hugs me in my dreams. Oh! I haven't told you, but he is completely hot and I think I might like him or at least be obsessed with him!' _… … wait for it… wait for it…_ **WHAT?! **I did NOT just say what I thought I said! **NO! **_  
  
_Obsessed might be correct! Insane is COMPLETELY right, but not- no, NOT liking him! He tried to kill me AND my friends so many times. I can't and I won't! WILL NOT, CANNOT even think about liking him!!! _  
  
**"DON'T THINK SO!!!" **She screamed unaware that she voiced it out loud.  
  
"Iie! Wench! What was that for?! Why the hell did you scream?!" Inuyasha complained placing his hands on his ears. I guess she forgot that youkais and hanyous have VERY sensitive hearing.   
  
"My name is Kagome! KA-GO-ME! And I would love for** you** to actually use it! Not wench, KAGOME! And **Inuyasha…**"  
  
"What** KA-GO-ME?!**"**  
  
"OSUWARI!!!"**  
  
There was a loud 'CRASH' followed by a miko leaving the hut with a sleeping fox in her arms and a taijiya dragging a still unconscious houshi.  
  
**~*~**  
  
It was dark out, around 7:30. Since there were no lights, no electricity, it usually got almost pitch black around 7:00p.m.  
  
"Wen-ah!…" _Don't want to get 'sit'…_ "**Ka-Go-Me** do you sense a shard coming from any direction?"   
  
"No not at this moment Inu-Ya-Sha." _He used my name, he used my name… MAN! I wanted to 'sit' him too! Darn it!  
_  
The Fire Rat fur coated Inu sniffed around and gave a fierce warning growl. Which snapped the houshi back into the conscious world along with the rest of the makeshift group.   
  
"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked taking a step at a time towards him.  
  
He turned around swiftly and pushed her back by the shoulders, causing her to fall back. She was… well surprised, to say the least, so much that she didn't get a chance to 'sit' him. Before getting a chance to fall down Kirara quickly transformed and blocked her fall letting Kagome brace against the cat.  
  
When regaining her senses Kagome was practically steaming- no she probably could melt a high-teah. titanium super defensive wall by just looking at it the way she was glaring draggers at Inuyasha, to be specific: the back Inuyasha's head, to be exact: the center of the back of Inuyasha's head.  
  
"INUYAS-" she was cut off by a loud explosion, followed by a huge cloud of dust and debris coming from where Inuyasha stood.   
  
**"Oh God… INUYASHA!"**  
  
Kagome went to make a break to where Inuyasha was, but a hand shot out and grabbed her.   
  
**"MIROKU please let me go! I have to help Inuyasha! Please let me go!"** tears were already streaming down her face.** "INUYASHA!!!" **  
  
"Kagome. I can't afford to let you get hurt too… That was not just a normal event. Concentrate and sense the opponent…" he spoke in a calm voice, but Kagome could tell that he was angry with himself for not being able to help without knowing what they were suppose to do.  
  
Sango had her Hiraikotsu ready for an attack. Kagome could also see that she was angry too for the same reason as Miroku. They didn't know what they were up against and if they were to act without knowing they could badly injure Inuyasha, though they didn't mean to.   
  
"O-okay"   
  
Miroku released her hand and Kagome quickly dried her tears and looked to the direction where Inuyasha had been. She still couldn't see him, but this time there was a black void where he was. The void looked like an opening to a different world, a different realm. Closing her eyes a pinkish aura surrounded her. It continued to get brighter and brighter until no one could bare it.   
**  
"Naraku…"**  
  
The void expanded and consumed everything in sight. Kirara flew up and went to get Sango since the void seemed to be headed her way, but it was too late. She along with Miroku, Shippo, and Kagome were all sucked into the void. It soon turned to the fire-cat. Kirara tried very hard to get away, but sadly, was also consumed by the unwelcome darkness…  
  
** ~*~**  
  
_Where am I? My head fells like it weighs a ton… I can't even seem to open my eyes. Okay what happened? Inu- INUYASHA!_ Kagome's eyes shot open, but she still couldn't see anything.   
  
An unwanted sensation washed over her that made her shudder. I hand reached out of know where and cupped her face causing her to look at the face of her captor.  
  
**"Naraku"** was all she spat. It was worse than poison coming out of her mouth.   
**  
~End Chapter~**


End file.
